Regret
by Kaylin94
Summary: Edward has left Bella and soon she became cold-hearted, hiding all her emotions except for rage. When Edward needs help, who will he re-meet? Can Bella ever forgive him? BxE eventually. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella narrowed her eyes as she saw all her avenues of escape disappear. She crouched down and snarled, throwing herself on the on the two vampires in front of her, making a force field behind her back, so the other pair of vampires were thrown. Her claws lengthened and she slashed the air. The two in front of her fell withering in pain as there were gigantic tears in their chest. She looked impassively, watching them howl.

The others backed off, eyeing her warily.

"Any other challengers?" she growled, the color of her eyes changing from the ordinary, warm color of amber to a blood red. The other vampires scattered, too freaked out to answer. The moment was shattered as a single clap echoed throughout the room.

"Good job, Isabella, very efficient." Caius smirked at her. Bella slowly straightened herself, brushing herself off.

"What do you need?" she questioned as the color of her eyes changed from red to a hungry black.

"As always, directly to the point," he replied. She ignored him and started walking out of the training room.

Caius chuckled lightly and caught up with her, "Aro wants to see you," he answered to her unspoken question. She frowned.

"Can it wait? As you see I am hungry," she answered dismissively. He smirked again.

"He said it was quite urgent," he told her. She nodded and walked to Aro's room. She walked in, and nodded to Aro.

"What do you need, Aro?" she questioned.

There was a gasp from the shadows, as she whirled around, crouching in defense.

"Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_There was a gasp from the shadows, as she whirled around, crouching in defense. _

"_Bella?" _

The person stepped out of the shadows. As she stepped out, Bella launched herself on them, ready to tear down their defenses. Before she could attack, Bella glimpsed a pixie-like face, spiked hair…Alice!

Bella froze, then backtracked, until she was in no contact with her, then turned to Aro.

"I repeat again, _What do you need, _Aro?" Bella snapped, her eyes turning a blood lust red. He merely chuckled.

"Dear Isabella, you are so impatient," he tsk-ed in mocking disappointment. Bella growled, then wheeled around.

"Hurry up, and tell me what you want. Then get the hell out of here," Bella addressed Alice flatly, eyes turning an icy gray.

Alice flinched. It was the first time that Bella saw her looking uncertain, doubting herself. The sadistic side of her smirked, savoring Alice's fear.

"I-I…its…Edward!" Alice finally murmured.

Bella froze as His name came up…after twenty years of pain, betrayal…loss…heartbreak, That memory kept playing in her mind….I don't love you anymore….I don't love you anymore…I don't lo-

The memories were flashing, until Alice touched Bella's arm.

Bella flinched away, her eyes turning red again.

"What does he have to do with me?" she turned away, not quite able to hide the quiver in her voice.

Alice laughed sadly. "It has everything to do with you. The last time me saw him, he said that only you could bring him back."

Bella laughed coldly, her melodious voice making it sound like bells. Brittle, hard, glass bells.

"And if I don't?" she asked, bitter resent masking the hint of curiosity in her voice.

Alice sighed, "Our entire family is broken. Emmett never laughs any more, Esme cries all the time, Carlisle hides himself into his study, never coming out, Rosalie is worried to death about Emmett, and Jasper…he has to leave to escape the depression everyone is feeling."

Bella's eyes slowly turned blue, almost pitying and sorrow, with a hint of guilt.

Alice asked tentatively, "Are you going to come back to us?"

Bella hesitated, "I…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is my first author's note, rather sadly. I simply forgot to put one on. Anyways if you have suggestions or questions, just e-mail me. I will answer as soon as possible. Can you leave me a review telling me either you want a happy ending or a sad ending? that will make my day. :) Okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 2

_Alice asked tentatively, "Are you going to come back to us?" _

_Bella hesitated, "I….. _

There was a poignant pause, a hesitation, with Aro looking at them with mild curiosity and Alice, staring at her, desperate hope clear in her eyes. Bella, for the first time in many, many years, hesitated.

"I…," Bella turned away and ran, a white blur contrasting the dull wall color of the room. Alice stared at the empty space unseeingly, then raced after her, determined to catch up with Bella.

Bella ran unseeingly, memories mocking her as her feet carried her through long, twisting corridors.

She stopped suddenly that Alice crashed into her. There was an ear-splitting crunch, then sudden silence.

Bella growled angrily, and picked Alice up, then pinned her easily on the wall. Alice smiled weakly.

"Bella, can you please-"

"I am not Bella, I am Isabella," Bella snarled at her, as her eyes flashed a torrent of colors. Blue, red, green, amber, and it finally settled into an icy gray indifference.

"Why did you come? After all these years, someone could, or should have checked. HE broke my heart, but your _coven _shattered it beyond repair. I settle down into this life, and you appear, ruining this for me too. What do want from me?!"

Alice looked at her in pity and sympathy, "Edward told us to stay out of your life. He believed that time will heal all of your wounds, any physical or mentally. "

Bella laughed brokenly, "That does a lot of good. Look at me now, a complete murderer, vampire wise and human."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

_Bella laughed brokenly, "That does a lot of good. Look at me now, a complete murderer, vampire wise and human." _

Alice hesitated, not knowing how to answer that. She looked sadly, "He asked us not to look, I am sorry," Bella shook her head again, then walked pass Alice, once again going through the labyrinth of hallways.

Bella stopped, then pushed the door in a deafening and dramatic entrance. The vampires froze, staring at her and Alice.

Caius went up to her, and growled, "Can you quit do that? It is rude and-" Before he could follow finish the threat, he went flying across the room, in thunderous crash, collided into the wall. he went back up, growling and infuriated.

"_Don't_ get in my space," Bella stated calmly, her eye color a deep, blood red, the only thing that betrayed her mood.

He glared daggers at her, then went into combat position. Wordlessly, there were six others that surrounded them in a slight circle. Alice stiffened. Alec and Jane were among them. As they caught Alice's eyes, they sent a mockingly sweet smile, before looking at Bella, in concentration, getting ready to attack mentally.

Bella glanced at the people, crouched, sneering, "Alec and Jane. I am honored that you decide to help me train. Maybe because you are afraid to attack me one on one?"

They stiffened in anger, eyes darkening as they prepared to launch themselves on her. Bella glanced at Alice, who was glancing grimly, then smiling sweetly and closed her eyes. With a growl, she shoved her out of the circle.

That action seemed to initiate a signal, and all of them pounched. Bella's eyes glowed as her force field knocked three of the vampires out of range. The two of the others attacked her from the front, as Caius from the behind. With vampiric speed, she jumped, forming a roundhouse kick, and knocking out Caius' breath, making him crumble to the ground. She used her momentum to snap out a spinning kick to Jane and Alec, which caught them from the spine, and sent them coughing. She turned around, and slashed her hand through air. Instantly the other vampires fell, writhing in agony. Caius snuck up and pitch forward, hoping to knock her equilibrium. She grabbed his arms, and flipped him, slamming him to the ground. He didn't get up. And the others have various pain. Bella wasn't even breathing hard.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, then she froze, as her amber eyes gazed unseeingly in a vision.

_There was Edward, tied to a chair, and a person talking to him. She couldn't see his face, that was in shadow. What made her shiver was the voice. It was sibilant and smooth, to the point it was oily. "Let GO of me!" he growled, glaring daggers at the guy, while his mind reached out, looking for answers of the attack. _

_The guy merely chuckled maliciously, stroking his cheek, "Oh, no, not that attack. You won't get anything," _

_Edward realized he was right. In his mind, there was a block. An evil, black block of hatred hid the person's thought from view. He frowned, and dug harsher. There was a flicker of a person. Bella. _

"_What do you want from Bella?" he hissed, struggling to be free of his bonds. He suddenly went slack as he saw what he was planning to do to Bella. _

"_You bastard!!!!!. Lay one of your sick hands on her, and I will chop it off." _

_He laughed again, shaking his head, "You never cease amuse me, Edward," he walked out, not even looking back._

_Edward hung his head in despair, "Bella…" _

_He raised his head, his desperate eyes drilling into her horrified ones, "Alice, save Bella…" _

She snapped out of it, like a whip. She forced a bright smile. Bella looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Bella questioned, looking at her paler than normal pallor.

Alice nodded furiously.

"Okay," she turned to leave, "I am hungry,"

Alice followed, too troubled to answer. What did Edward mean by save her?

A high alarm went off while they were walking. Bella grabbed Alice and dragged her in Aro's room.

"Isabella," he snapped out, all the casualness gone.

"Yes, Aro?" she answered.

"A vampire clan waged war on the Cullen coven," Bella froze at that, "I assign you to stop this trifle."

She swallowed and nodded her face a blank mask.

"And Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"They claim to have a hostage,"

"Who?" that was whispered out.

"Edward Cullen."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"_They claim to have a hostage,"_

"_Who?" that was whispered out._

"_Edward Cullen."_

There was a moment of total silence, then thunderous crack. The vampires flinched and looked around, searching for the source. Alice glanced at Bella, then her jaws dropped. Bella was glaring furiously at Aro, a whirlwind of dust and wind circling around her like a twister. The walls had tremendous cracks, and groaning trying to contain a powerful, furious vampire. Without further ado, she stormed out. Aro watched silently, mentally noting outside there was a thunderstorm, heavy sheets of rain pouring down, lightning flashing, and thunder booming.

Alice took one last glance at Aro, before running out. She ran around, looking for Bella. She concentrated in her mind, searching frantically. Then she froze,

_Bella, in the rain, crying. She was sitting on the muddy ground, ignoring the mud and lightning, as tears of venom rolled down her cheeks. A streak of lightning sizzled down, and it hit a tree stump with a harsh crackle. Then the rain crashed down harder, instantly turning the stump a blackened mess. The proud treetops were bowing down against the sheer strength of the rain and wind, which was howling and blowing crazily. Before Alice's vision stopped, she saw a statue of an angel. _

Alice recognized the place, and walked out, stepping into the courtyard. She saw with difficulty, Bella ahead, back facing her.

"Bella!" there was a white streak and a vampire childe, ran past Alice. He had angelic features, with blonde hair and large blue eyes. He panted, "Bella! Quit that! You'll use up-" he didn't finish his sentence, when Bella crumpled, falling to the ground. Alice and the unknown vampire ran to her. They reached and the little vampire picked her up. Alice saw tear streaks and even odder, heavy bags under her eyes, like a human.

"How…?" Alice questioned when he hushed her, and walked back.

"There is no time to talk! Help me put her back in her room, then we talk," he told her seriously.

He walked, then turned into a corridor.

After placing Bella on a bed and gently closing the door, the vampire turned to her and smiled brightly. "Hiya! I am Cammeron!" he stuck out her hand, while bouncing.

"I am…Alice," she smiled happily.

"Wanna lollipop?" he asked innocently, peering at her with large, cheerful eyes.

Without waiting for her answer, Cammeron pulled out a lollipop. Alice examined it. The 'lollipop' was dark red, almost black. She froze, it smelled off, strangely enticing, almost in an forbidden way. She realized, with horror, it was made of human blood. Cammeron glanced at her, and smiled happily at her expression.

He pulled out another one, then shoved it into her mouth.

"I…I…" she sputtered, then yanked it out.

she glanced at him angrily, about to admonish him, then stopped. Cammeron was looking at her with watery blue eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

"Am I in twouble?" he squeaked out. She frowned then shook her head. Alice looked around, then sat down on the floor, and patted the spot right next to her, indicating Cammeron to sit down next to her.

"You got some explaining to do…."

As they talked, Bella was sucked into a dream, which was haunting, almost like a vision.

_She watched as a girl gasped and ran to a person, hugging them furiously. The person turned around, and picked her up, laughing happily, eyes sparkling , as he caught sight of the girl. They looked at each tenderly, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled and the girl murmured, "I missed you,"_

_He smiled gently, "I did, too." They smiled and walked away from Bella's sight, holding hand happily. _

She woke up, disorientated.

She distinctly remembered seeing Cammeron before she lost conscious.

"Cammeron…?" she voiced out. There was a barreling of feet, and she gasped as a heavy weight landed on her stomach.

"Bella! You are awake! I am happy!" he started to bounce up and down to indicate his happiness.

She gasped as she squirmed, trying to get him off. A high pitched giggling caught her attention. Alice was laughing, giggling as she looked at his antics. He was laughing happily. Bella met her eyes then raised an eyebrow, "I am assuming you met this devil here," she dryly remarked, and ran her fingers on his side. There was a shriek of giggling, and he kicked out, begging her to stop. She ignored the tortured pleas, and tickled him more, laughing quietly, too.

"Isabella?" they snapped to attention. Caius was standing in her doorway, "After you finish playing with Cammeron, you need to report to Aro," he sneered imperiously.

She snarled, "Get out of my space," she slashed the air for emphasis. Caius staggered away, three long gashes appearing on his chest.

Bella gently lifted Cammeron off her lap. He pouted, and begged, "Bella!! I wanna play!" he stuck out his bottom lip and gave her puppy eyes. She sighed, "I'll play with you later, I promise,"

He brightened and stuck out his pinky, "Pinky promise?"

She pinky promised, then glanced at Alice.

"Let's go" and walked out.

"Bye-bye!" Cammeron yelled, waving his hand frantically.

Aro glanced at Bella, who just entered.

"Aro?" she looked at him, "I need to get my team,"

He smiled, "No you don't, I already did." She glared at him angrily, as the ground trembled lightly.

"Who. Are. They?" she managed to ground out.

**Author's Note: I haven't updated for a while, and I am sorry for the wait. I had projects, concerts, and midterms to worry about. So yeah…Review, please? Reviews help me update faster!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Edward struggled half-heartedly, in vain, against his bondages. He was aware of the burning of his throat, raging, and the dripping of venom as he smelled the human girl right in front him. She was shifting and struggling, and he could almost _feel _the fear in her. The vampire snickered as he watched Edward struggle with his vampiric nature. He walked arrogantly across the floor, and took a knife out. As the human girl saw the flash of steel against the light, she squirmed and let out a terrified whimper. Edward's eyes flashed, in thirst and desperate anger. With inhuman speed, he slid the blade across the skin. Edward's nose flared, and he began tugging in earnest, slowly losing the battle against his instincts.

Edward slid slowly into his primal state, as the coppery tang of blood hit the air. The girl let out a hiss of pain, and the hunter in Edward wheeled sharply at her.

The vampire chuckled, then walked out, calling out, "Enjoy Edward,"

Edward let out a despairing sigh, and stopped breathing, and closed his eyes, trying to wrestle the control of the sinister hunter. He fell into a vision-like trance, as he watched what seemed like a dream.

_A girl let out a gasp as she caught sight of him, and she took off running. He could feel the relief and love as the boy saw her. Their lips met, and they kissed passionately, with a hint of desperation, that screamed love. Edward smiled slightly as he watched them hold hands, and walk off, content in each other's presence. _

As he fell in a light sleep, one name rolled around in his mind; a name that spelled of love and protection, one of strength and adoration. Bella

**Author's Note:**

**Isn't that cute? Okay, Please review and tell me watcha think! **


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"_Aro?" she looked at him, "I need to get my team," _

_He smiled, "No you don't, I already did." She glared at him angrily, as the ground trembled lightly. _

"_Who. Are. They?" she managed to ground out. _

Aro smiled quietly and clapped his hands together once, the clap echoing in the room. "Master?" Jane and Alec appeared, bowing their head.

"Jane, Alec, you are on Isabella's team," he told them calmly. Their heads snapped up,

"But…" Jane stuttered, "Master, then no one is protecting you…"

Aro waved away their concerns, "there are plenty of people."

They glared at Bella, loathing barely veiled.

"We don't work well together with _Isabella_," Alec spat out. Bella stiffened. The ground rumbled and the wind, which died down, started howling, beating against the windows.

Aro chuckled, "That is your problem, not mine," he answered.

Demetri knocked on the door; the door banged open abruptly, almost as if non-existent wind opened it.

"Aro?" he asked, "I heard I was needed,"

Aro nodded, "You are Isabella's team," he told him calmly.

Bella relaxed slightly, knowing that he will track down Edward, and find the coven against the Cullens.

He nodded, and stepped closer to her, accepting the mission.

A pregnant silence fell amongst them. Aro and Jane shifted slightly, uncomfortable. The silence was broken when Cammeron bounded in, blissfully ignorant of the tension in the room.

"Bella! I wanna play!" he announced happily. Then he looked around, and pouted, his blue eyes went watery, "You are going on a mission, again, right, Bella?" without waiting for a reply he whirled around and begged Aro, "Uncle Aro, I wanna go! Bella always go away! I wanna go!" Blue eyes beseeched crimson red, begging for him to understand.

"NO!" Bella barked, "This is adult work, I will NOT let him go!"

Aro smiled, "The childe wants to go," he glanced at Cammeron, "Are you going to be good, right?" he asked gently.

Cammeron nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!"

Bella sighed in defeat, "Alright, this is the ONLY one you will go," she muttered, then stalked out, doors slamming shut with an invisible force.

**Author's Note: Hey, this chapter is an early Christmas present to all my wonderful readers! Read and Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

_Aro smiled, "The childe wants to go," he glanced at Cammeron, "Are you going to be good, right?" he asked gently._

_Cammeron nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!"_

_Bella sighed in defeat, "Alright, this is the ONLY one you will go," she muttered, then stalked out, doors slamming shut with an invisible force._

Cammeron watched the doors slam with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

There was an tense silence, with the vampires looking at Cammeron. He gave a look at all them as if to say did I do anything wrong, then ran off, probably to Bella. Everyone exchanged a glance as Alice rushed after them.

Edward struggled with his thirst, eyes mid-night black. The girl whimpered at his expression. it was a hungry, hopeless expression. He didn't have the energy to reassure her and she seemed to mistrust him. There was an unexplainable felling, an instinct that rang, to get away from him. That was a common feeling that every human possessed. Except Bella. Gods! She was so brave, so _different_ from the rest. Her blood sang out for him, a perilous melody that made him long for her blood more than the rest. But he struggled with his vampiric instincts.

Edward was snapped out of his musings when the door opened.

He looked at Edward and laughed, "You haven't fed, my noble vampire?"

A high pitched giggle caught his attention. He reeled back in surprise and horror. He caught a snippet of a thought _wouldn't dear Bella be surprised _and growled, as he struggled pointlessly to try and attack her. She glared and backhanded him, hard. He flew towards the wall, and made a large dent. The human gasped, as he shook out all of the dust in his hair, and tried to right himself.

The other vampire smirked and snatched the girl roughly, making her cry out.

"Don't worry, all we are doing is going to feed," he shoved the girl out and then shut the door, the female vampire leaving after giving him a venomous glare.

Edward closed his eyes hopelessly as the screams started. He felt nauseous as the screams continued, reminding him of the current situation.

Alice hurried out and followed Cammeron. He turned around and ran to Alice, hugging her tight and buried his face in her shirt. She looked mildly surprised and murmured assurances as she patted his back.

"Bella mad! Bad Cammeron! Bad Cammeron! Does she want Cammeron anymore?"

Alice was at a loss of words.

"Shh. It's okay," a voice came behind them. Alice looked and there was Bella. She spread her arms out, for a hug. He leaped off Alice and hugged Bella, tears of venom rolling down his eyes.

Alice looked confused.

Bella looked at Alice and muttered, "I will tell you later," she looked down at Cammeron, who was still crying in her arms. Alice nodded and walked off, letting them have privacy.

**Author's Note: **How did you like it? Read and review. I know it isn't that long, but I am trying! Take a shot at who the female vampire is and why Cammeron is acting so odd!


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

_Bella looked at Alice and muttered, "I will tell you later," she looked down at Cammeron, who was still crying in her arms. Alice nodded and walked off, letting them have privacy._

Alice wondered out of the room, her mind wandering. Little fragments of visions hit her, battles and danger lurking around. She frowned lightly, then concentrated at Edward. There was _something, _a wall that blocked him out. She dug in harder, at the wall.

"Alice?" that snapped her out of the funk she was in.

"Huh?" she whirled around.

Bella stood right in front of her, staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

Alice waved away the concern, as her mind wandered back to Cammeron.

"What is wrong with Cammeron?" Alice asked quickly, changingthe subject. Bella stared at her for a moment then started, with a bitter, soft tone; her voice a brittle, glass bell, mourning.

_Flashback: _

_He gathered all his books and packed a light lunch, quickly, knowing that he needed to hurry. His mother was in the other room, smoking a cigarette, moodily. The smoke seeped into the kitchen where he is hurrying, silently warning him to get out before his mother's volatile temper exploded, like usual, on him. He stepped out of screen door, with distinct relief; the silence with his mother made him nervous and anxious, forcing him to look behind his shoulder every once in a while. _

_He walked on the sidewalk, with the same outfit he wore yesterday. Boys and girls rushed past him, enthusiastically running to school. Cars were parked and a girl walked off. Her mother was watching her with affection, adoration, and love. Cammeron watched with jaded blue eyes, and longed, with all his young heart, for a mother that loved him; a mother that would wake him up in the morning, one who will shower him with hugs and kisses, one that will smile and say I love you to him when he came back from school. _

_He hurried up the stairs to his school, and slipped into her desk in her classroom. The teacher called roll and they all stood up and said the pledge of allegiance. After that, the teacher assigned a worksheet in the grammar workbook that all the kids had. She walked down the rows, looking at the students studiously reading and scribbling down answers to the questions. The teacher gazed at Cammeron, who was reading and did not notice her presence. Her gaze flickered to his arm, which had a large mass of bruises. It was a purplish-blue, as if it was recently acquired. Her curiosity stirred and she opened her mouth to ask him. But she watched Cammeron answer the questions with the innocence of his peers, and a slight smile on his face as his pencil scratched the paper. The teacher hid a smile and walked off, meaning to talk to the mother later in the day about that. _

_The bells rang, loud and shrill, indicating recess. Thirty chairs scraped across the floor and thirty pairs of feet pattered across the floor, out of the door. _

_Cammeron sat on a bench, as the others rush to the playground, smiling and babbling happily. All the kids ignored him, chatting with their friends. He watched, then stared at his feet, too shy of rejection to get up and ask to play with the rest of his peers. _

_Someone tapped lightly on his shoulder. A pretty lady, with straight chestnut hair cascading down her shoulder, bended down looking at him, curiously. What was so odd about her, were those eyes. They were red, a dark, almost blood red. _

"_Why aren't you playing with the rest of the other children?" her voice was melodious, like chimes. _

_His feet scuffed the ground nervously, then looked up at her. She chose that moment to sit down. There was a slight gust of wind, and he got a whiff of her perfume. It was floral, like the freesias, in his garden. _

_He shrugged lightly, not wanting to talk about it. She frowned slightly and she switched the topic, talking about everything and anything. He found out that, astonished, that Bella, lived right next door to him. Cammeron went back home with a happier heart. _

_He clambered up the stairs to his small room quickly, not noticing his mother's narrowed gaze falling on his small figure and the shy smile adorned on his face, noting the little spring in his step. When night fell, Bella appeared from the window of her house. Cammeron's face lit up, as she saw him from her room. He scurried to the window, and started talking happily, finishing what he left off from the recess. "Where are your parents?" he asked shyly, noticing she didn't open the lights as he did. Her face darkened quickly, then she answered with a sad smile that didn't reach up to her eyes, "They died."_

"_Oh," the door opened with a click and Cammeron whirled around, frightened. There was his mother, in one of her drunken, murderous rages. The mother rushed over, and started shouting. He glanced at Bellahelplessly, and the mother pushed his head into her direction, and shouted more, and furiously. As she watched his mother shake Cammeron for emphasis, Bella's eyes narrowed in anger. The clouds started forming, thunder rumbled and lighning flashed. With her enhanced hearing, and smell, she could hear the yelps and cries of Cammeron, and the sweat and blood. She was out of the house and into theirs in a second. She stalked up the stairs silently, temper mounting. The door blew open and showed Bella in all her furious glory. The mother looked up, her eyes unfocused and bloodshot, due to the alcohol running through her bloodstream; a belt in her hand, raised in the postion to strike Cammeron, who was sobbing in the bed. _

"_Who are you?" she slurred out, as the eyes focused on her, "Get out of my house," to emphasize the point, the hand that was holding the belt, swung vaguely to the door. _

_She ignored her and stepped closer to Cammeron. The mother stumbled closer to Bella, swaying dangerous, _

"_I said get out!" she yelled, forgetting about Cammeron. She swung her fist, trying to punch Bella. Bella caught her wrist, and gripped harshly, her blood red eyes boring into hers, even as the bone cracked and she was screaming in agony. Bella dropped her suddenly in distaste; the mother curled up in a ball, making small whimpers of pain and fear. Bella stepped over her, and gently carried Cammeron out of the room, cradling him like a baby. _

_As they went out the house, the wind calmed down, and the rain ceased pouring, and the moon peeking came out of the clouds. _

"_B-Bella," Cammeron stuttered. _

_She looked down at him, "Hmm?" she answered gently. _

"_I-I am cold…" he snuggled closer to her. _

_She hesitated; until now, her emotions took over, and she hadn't felt the thirst in her throat. Now, with Cammeron in her arms, she could feel the soft skin, and the blood running through his veins underneath his fragile skin. Her mouth flooded with venom as she imagined sinking her fangs in his neck, drawing the warm, rich blood, which would last her for a while. _

_Cammeron watch her silently as she eyes him, a foreign look passing through her eyes. It was as if she was hungry…._

"_Bella?" she snapped out of what she was thinking. _

"_Yes?" she questioned. _

"_Are you hungry?" he looked innocently at her. She shook her head vehemently, as if to convince herself that. _

"_If you are hungry, you can eat you know," he told her matter of factly. She stared at him in disbelief. _

"_Cammeron, I want to tell you something," she gently set him down on a bench, in a deserted park. _

"_What?" he looked at her quietly, trust shining in his eyes. _

"_You know what a vampire is, right?" his eyes shone. _

"_Yeah! I always wanted to be one! It would be so cool! Just BAM! Appear out of nowhere and scare all the girls. They have all these awesome powers, even better than Spiderman! Spider man is stupid-" _

_She cut him off quickly,"What if I tell you I am a vampire," _

_He looked speechless for a minute, then grinned, "Awesome! "_

_She smiled gently, then became grave, "To change into one, my childe, it will be pain, lots of pain, for three days," _

_He looked at her defiantly, "I can stand pain," and she remembered the abuse. _

_She took a deep breath, "Are you sure? This is the last time I am asking. Once I go on, there would not be turning back."_

_He stared at her, then slowly tilted his head up, offering her his neck. Without warning, she lurched forward, and bit. The venom surged from her mouth to him, burning. She ignored the seductive, ruby liquid and gently pulled out. _

_Without hesitating, she picked him up, and carried him away, to Italy. _

_End Flashback_

Alice stared at her in disbelief, then shook her head. She felt bad for the pain that Cammeron had to go through. "I see," she said softly.

Bella looked at her for a minute, then turned away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Packing Cammeron's stuff," she replied, not looking back.

Alice smiled to herself. She knew it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry guys, for the long wait! I had to fight off writer's block, and had lots of homework!! This is the longest chapter yet, so I am really proud!! So review, please…. **


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

_Bella looked at her for a minute, then turned away._

"_Wait! Where are you going?" Alice asked._

"_Packing Cammeron's stuff," she replied, not looking back._

_Alice smiled to herself. She knew it._

As she threw Cammeron's things in a suitcase, her thoughts wandered off, to Edward Cullen, as lately, most thoughts do. She went through the most distinct memories of him when she was a human. It now disgusted her how she acted around him. It was almost like a fan girl's obsession. But she couldn't deny the happiness she had had in those months. The safety and the comfort that was there when he walked into a room. The carefulness and the enormous struggle every time he sees her, and not to jump and bite her. the nobleness, and stubbornness, that rivaled her own. That crooked smile that lit a spark in her heart, which was especially for her, ordinary, human, Isabella Swan.

"Bella?" she swerved around. She could not ignore the tone.

Cammeron was standing there, holding on to a blanket, scrunching up his face adorably as the light hit his sensitive eyes.  
"Hmm?" she asked.

"Why are you crying?" he looked at her directly.

She felt her cheek; it was wet with tears of venom.

"Nothing," she tried to smile reassuringly.

He shrugged and skipped off, looking for Alice, to play with him.

When he left, Bella sagged down on the floor, as bitter feelings re-erupt. There was something else, burning, straight and true. A picture of Edward flashed in her mind. With those dazzling, topaz eyes, to the pale, cold, smooth skin, and that smile. She realized, with horror, that she is still in love with Edward Cullen.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella, Alice, and Cammeron, proudly clinging on her hand, came in front, as the rest of her team, glared daggers at her back. when they emerged out of the building, gasps rang out. The people had never seen such _dazzling _people before. A limousine came smoothly in place, and a butler opened the door, bowing, indicating that the rest of the team go in, then Cammeron, Bella, and lasyly, Alice. But before Alice can go in, there was a sharp intake, and a murmur, "Alice?"

**Author's Note: **

**Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and that was a mild cliffhanger. Hehe! Can you guesswho that was? If you do, drop me a review or PM! **


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

_A limousine came smoothly in place, and a butler opened the door, bowing, indicating that the rest of the team go in, then Cammeron, Bella, and lastly, Alice. But before Alice can go in, there was a sharp intake, and a murmur, "Alice?"_

She whirled around, "Carlisle!" she greeted happily, sparkling amber eyes lighting up in happiness. He looked past her, and reeled back, in surprise.

"Bella! How unexpected! How-?" he was cut off as Bella held up a hand, her expression unreadable.

"I am sorry, but you must be mistaken. I am afraid that I don't recognize you," she informed coldly.

"Now I am known as Isabella Volturi," her eyes dared him, challenged him to say something.

He nodded, almost sadly, "I am so sorry. I recognized the wrong person, you look just like her."

"What is your business here? We _are_ in a hurry," she asked, a slightest hint of curiosity alive in her eyes.

He bowed his head, "I would have to talk to Aro about this. Then I will on my way,"

She smiled coldly, "I can act upon him for matters such as these," she informed him.

"Very well. There is a new vampire; one that have been attacking Forks. I would want him to be found and destroyed. I believe he is the same one as the one that took Edward." He seemed pained to choke out Edward's name.

She frowned, and snapped her fingers. A vampire appeared at the car doorway. She snapped crisp orders, and the vampire scurried off, to inform the message to Aro.

They both fell into a stiff silence and a silent battle of stares and will. Alice glanced at them both, then burst into small giggles.

"Come along, Carlisle! We are going to find Edward!" she announced to Carlisle.

He nodded, and warily got into the limousine, staring at Bella the whole time.

Bella ignored him, and gave a signal for the chauffeur to drive. On the way to the airport, she wondered what she got herself into.

Edward sat in despair, as hunger took more and more of his sanity each passing moment.

The door opened and a ray of light streamed into the otherwise dark room.

"Well, Edward, how are you today? I hope you are hungry; we have something for you to eat," Before Edward could say anything, he was roughly untied and thrown into another room.

A gasp caught his attention. Ten humans stared at him with wide eyes. He could smell their fear radiating off them; most importantly, the ruby elixir of life running through their veins.

His mind struggled with his body as unwilling legs took step by step closer to them.

The vampire smirked in cruel amusement as he watched Edward battle with himself.

"I guess you need more _persuasion _to feed," he sneered.

In a blink of an eye, he had a knife, and holding it to a person's throat. He pressed lightly as the blade broke the skin. The slightest tang of blood tainted the air, as a whimper rang out. This time Edward could not stop.

Before he could stop himself, he was right next to the person, and holding her tightly as teeth bit through soft skin.

Blood flowed through his mouth as he savored the taste. Her agonized screams and pleas went unheard as he drank desperately. As her cries and moving died down, he dumped the unmoving body with a thump, and wheeled around. The other nine people stared at him in wide eyes, horror apparent in their eyes. He lunged and they screamed, scrambling desperately away from him. One person was too slow and he attacked him, taking him down. He drained him, and chased the rest, leaving the bodies in a bloody trail.

After the last one, he looked down at his hands in shock. They still have bloodstains from the massacre.

What has he done?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone from the waiting! I had writer's block, and on top of that, I was sick. **

**Anyways, I am a beta reader! So if you want me to beta something for you, I probably will. **

**Please read and review… **


	12. NOTICE

Guys,

To the people who have been checked daily for more updates if my story, I give sincere thanks for the effort. But I will probably delete this story, and do major revising and editing to it. I really think that this story, although a really good storyline, I messed it up, big time. So check my profile on Friday, March 13. I swear to you I will have the prologue by then, for you to read. I thank everyone who reviewed, and that would be interested to read the other version Friday. I give my apology to the people who enjoyed, and hope you will be just as interested Friday.

Tutie-loo,

Kaylin


End file.
